Yami ni chiru Sakura
by Chibi Sakurita
Summary: Una pequeña niña que lo ha perdido todo y ha quedado a merced del demonio que se hace llamar su tutor legal... Un chico frío y misterioso que aparentemente lo tiene todo, pero no conoce lo mas elemental de la vida, el amor y la felicidad...ItaSaku U/A
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa mina-san

He decidido volver a resubir todas mis historias que tenia anteriormente publicadas, pues desde hace algun tiempo no habia actualizado, me habia perdido en los caminos de la vida...y bueno pasaron muchas cosas, se que no es excusa por haber abandonado mis historias, pero esta vez vengo dispuesta a terminar lo que hace algun tiempo comence...

Esta historia es un ItaSaku, amo esta pareja!

Advertencias: Lemon, Tortura, Lenguaje obseno, y un poco de lolicon bueno al menos en este capitulo...

Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN DARME DE NUEVA CUENTA UNA OPORTUNIDAD!

* * *

Capitulo 1

-¿Por qué lloras?- Se pudo escuchar levemente una fría voz que provenía de la nada

-Lloro por que estoy sola- Se limito a responder, dejando que su voz se perdiera entre las cuatro paredes de aquella oscura habitación, que solo era iluminada por la el matiz de la luna llena que se colaba entre las cortinas desgastadas, dejando solo a la vista a una pequeña de diez años, que se encontraba sentada en un rincón, su cara se encontraba escondida entre un par de mechones de cabello rosa que fácilmente tapaban sus ojos dejando solo a la vista el camino que recorrían las lagrimas desde sus ojos hasta el suelo.

-Sabes que eso es mentira, yo estoy aquí contigo- De nuevo escucho aquella fría y misteriosa voz

-Pero, tu no eres real, eres solo algo que invente para no sentirme tan sola- Dijo la pequeña entre sollozos, tratando de borrar todo rastro de lagrimas, pero era imposible, por mas que las limpiara ellas jamás desperecerían, se abrazaba a si misma en un intento desesperado por sentirse protegida, por sentirse amada –No llores- se repetía a si misma una y otra vez –Aquí estoy yo contigo, por eso no llores mas- Se decía una y otra vez, en un intento fallido por controlarse, alejar la soledad que la atormentaba.

De nuevo la luna solitaria seria testigo de aquel cruel castigo que sufría la pequeña todos los días de su vida, pues desde que sus padres murieron en un terrible accidente automovilístico, él se había hecho cargo de la pequeña, pero ella lo sabía, sabia que él era malo, había logrado ver mas allá, de lo que sus padres habían visto en él un hombre bueno y gentil, gran amigo de la familia, sus padres confiaban ciegamente en él, incluso su padre había decidido que el seria el indicado para cuidar a su pequeña hija, si es que algo algún día les llegase a pasar, mas lo que nunca imagino fue que días después de haber hecho los arreglos necesarios, él y su esposa fallecerían metros antes de llegar hasta su casa, en donde la pequeña los esperaba con besos y abrazos, mas estos jamás los volverían a recibir, la policía había dicho que se había tratado de un accidente, eso fue lo que aparecía en el informe policiaco, pero ella sabía que eso era mentira, sabía que aquél hombre solo la quería por una cosa, en un principio llego a pensar que era por la fortuna de sus padres, y ella siendo hija única seria la heredera absoluta de todos los bienes materiales que su familia llego a poseer con el paso de los años, pero no era así, que equivocada estaba, esa no era la razón del por que él la quería…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como la perilla giraba lentamente y solo escucho el tétrico sonido de la puerta al abrirse

-Tranquila, esto es solo una pesadilla, si cierras los ojos, todo esto desaparecerá- Se repetía mentalmente mientras sentía como un par de manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, tras un par de minutos aquellas repugnantes caricias habían terminado, solo pudo sentir como la tomaban de la muñeca y la levantaban bruscamente

-Anda, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, déjame admirarte bien- Aquellas palabras resonaron por toda la habitación, haciendo que la pequeña se estremeciera, pues sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer si no quería que él lo hiciera...

-Estoy esperando- Aquellas palabras la llenaban de un asco y una repulsión total, pero prefería hacerlo ella misma antes de que él intentara hacer otra cosa, esa era la promesa que mantenían, él no haría nada con ella ni acabaría con su vida, siempre y cuando ella acatara e hiciera todo lo que él pidiese, sin importar lo que fuera ella tendría que hacerlo, esa era la regla del juego que el mismo había instaurado en aquella mansión, cuando la pequeña fue suya legalmente.

-Me estoy impacientando- Dijo mientras se sentaba al borde la cama bajando el cierre de su pantalón y esperaba como todo un espectador a que la pequeña comenzase con su actuación, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro en cuanto se percato que la pequeña se despojaba de su pequeña blusa, dejando ver así una parte de su espalda.

-Sabes muy bien, que eso no es lo que quiero ver, anda date vuelta- Al escuchar aquellas palabras lo único que hizo fue suspirar profundamente y lentamente dio la vuelta mientras se cubría su pequeño pecho con ambos brazos, solo se podían escuchar leves sollozos que rompían el silencio de aquella oscura habitación

-Quítalas, o las quito yo- Grito molesto al ver la actitud de la pequeña, ante aquélla amenaza, ella solo bajo los brazos dejándole ver su pecho –Buena chica, ahora termina de quitártelo- Agrego mientras comenzaba a masturbarse delante de la pequeña, ante aquella acción solo se limito a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, torpemente trato de zafarse su pequeña falda, pero los nervios y el miedo se lo impedían –Dije que terminaras de quitártelo todo- Se escucho un fuerte grito lleno de furia mezclado con placer, pues ver así a la pequeña niña le producía éxtasis, le gustaba jugar con ella, como el mismo se lo decía después de que todo aquel acto terminase, ese era su juego, verla despojarse de su ropita y masturbarse delante de ella...

-¿Qué estas esperando? O ¿Acaso quieres repetir lo que paso la primera vez que llegaste a esta casa? ¿Quieres volver a experimentar ese dolor?- Pregunto arqueando una ceja dejando ver una sonrisa demasiado tétrica, para después soltar una carcajada ante la reacción de la pequeña, pues le divertía en sobre manera ver aquella carita llena de terror y de angustia, el verla llorar lo hacia que se excitara aun mas.

-No por favor, ya termino- Se escucho levemente la voz de la pequeña, así que lentamente comenzó a bajar su ropa interior, dejándole ver parte de su intimidad

-Buena niña, lo ves no era tan difícil- Articulo entrecortadamente, pues su respiración era demasiado agitada, como para poder hablar con claridad –Anda acércate un poco- Agrego mientras continuaba con su labor, ante aquella petición, abrió un poco los ojos y sin siquiera alzar su mirada comenzó a caminar lentamente, pues sabia perfectamente lo que iba a pasar, estando ya enfrente de el, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y se tapo los oídos, con ambas manos, pues detestaba el sonido que producía en cuanto un espeso liquido blancuzco caía en su cuerpo, en cuanto sintió aquello, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a tallarse desesperadamente en intentos fallidos por quitar aquel liquido mal oliente de su cara y parte de su pecho.

-Has sido una buena niña- Dijo levemente recuperando un poco de su compostura mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña –Sabes, te mereces un premio- Agrego al mismo tiempo en que dejaba una paleta sobre su cama y comenzaba a subirse el cierre del pantalón

-Muy bien mi pequeña flor de cerezo, es hora de descansar, date un buen baño y a la cama, se una niña buena y obediente- Dijo con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que salía de aquella habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse la pequeña levemente abrió los ojos y a paso lento llego hasta el baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente y se metió en la tina, tomo un jabón y comenzó a lavarse todo su cuerpo, se sentía tan sucia, desde hace tres años el mal olor y la suciedad no se iban, permanecían ahí, sin importar que tan fuerte se tallara, la suciedad no desaparecía, al paso del tiempo el cansancio poco a poco la iba venciendo, así que solo se dejo caer de rodillas apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, de nueva cuenta los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto incontrolable, simplemente se dejo caer, dejando que su cuerpecito chocara con la poca agua caliente que se había juntado en la tina, para después hacerse un huevito, dejando que el agua caliente golpeara su cuerpo, sujetaba fuertemente sus piernas con sus bracitos –Ya no llores, ya paso, ya termino todo- Se decía una y otra vez –Esto es solo una pesadilla, pronto todo acabara-

Ya no podía mantenerse despierta por mucho más tiempo, había llorando tanto que ya no salían lagrimas de sus hermosos ojitos color jade, le ardían demasiado así que lo único que hacia era tallárselos una y otra vez.

Para ella las noches desde hacia tres años eran un infierno y los días significaban la esperanza de un futuro mejor y lejos de aquél infame señor que le había arrebatado todo, su inocencia de niña y su felicidad...

-Sakura, mi bella princesita despierta- Tras aquella frase pudo sentir como alguien le acariciaba lentamente su rostro, era una caricia distinta a las que solía recibir, esta estaba llena de amor y cariño

-Aun no papá, es muy temprano, cinco minutos mas- Contesto la pequeña entre sueños

-Anda despierta, hoy es un día importante para nuestra princesita- Se escucho otra voz, esta ves era una voz dulce y melodiosa

-Cinco minutos mas- Respondió de manera automática tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas...

Lentamente una a una empezaron a escurrir las lagrimas por sus mejillas –Fue solo un sueño- Se dijo a si misma mientras abría los ojos, se levanto un poco y cerro la llave del agua caliente, de nuevo aquella mañana se repetía en sus sueños, aquel día fue el ultimo en que los vio con vida.

-Deja de llorar- Pudo escuchar como aquella fría voz le hablaba de la nada

-No puedo- Replico tristemente mientras cerraba sus ojos –Los extraño demasiado- Susurro levemente mientras se levantaba y salía de la tina

-¿A caso yo no soy suficiente compañía para ti?- Pregunto aquella fría voz

-Si lo eres, pero hay veces que desearía fueras real, que me pudieras abrazar y dar un beso en la frente, pero por mas que te lo pido, jamás llegara- Dijo tras un suspiro largo y profundo, salio de aquel baño y se dirigió hasta una pequeña cómoda, lentamente comenzó a abrir un cajón y se quedo ahí parada, solo se limitaba a observar aquellos hermosos vestidos que yacían ahí guardados desde hace tres años, pues desde que perdió su inocencia a la corta edad de siete años, ya no se sentía tan digna para poder utilizar aquellos vestidos de holanes con encaje, pues para ella, aquellos hermosos trajes solo eran dignos de una princesa, pero desde hacia tiempo ella sentía que ya no lo era, se había convertido en un juguete, su juguete, así era como él la llamaba...

-Sakura, mira lo que mama te trajo- Decía una hermosa señora de piel blanca como el marfil, su largo cabello rosa ondulado caía sutilmente por su espalda, sus ojos verde esmeralda veían con gran ternura a la pequeña que se encontraba aun recostada sobre la cama

-¿Qué es mama?- Pregunto dulcemente la pequeña mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

-Un nuevo vestido, para mi pequeña princesa- Respondió gentilmente al mismo tiempo en que le enseñaba un hermoso vestido color blanco con encajes rosas, para después besar la frente de la pequeña

-Un nuevo vestido- Susurro de manera automática con una voz llena de dolor, mientras acariciaba su frente y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, suspiro profundamente y de un solo golpe cerro aquel cajón, dejando consigo todos aquellos hermosos recuerdos de cuando aun se consideraba pura, se acerco hasta el pie de la cama y abrió un pequeño baúl, uno en donde guardaba la ropa que consideraba digna de poder vestir, ropa desgastada y sin color...

-Aun sigues siendo una princesa- Pudo escuchar aquella voz que le hablaba de la nada, una voz demasiado fría y distante, pero era su única compañera para evitar caer en la locura y en la desesperación

-No es cierto- Grito hacia la nada –Yo solo soy un juguete- Su voz sonaba llena de dolor mezclada con una infinita melancolía -¿Por qué no vienes a rescatarme? ¿Por qué no me abrazas y me llevas lejos de este lugar?- Pregunto desesperadamente, pero jamás obtuvo una respuesta, pues por mas que la deseara, ella sabía que esta jamás llegaría...

Termino por sacar una playera que le quedaba demasiado grande, era lo único que tenia de su padre, pues cuando llego a vivir con Orochimaru, fue lo único de las pertenencias de sus padres que le permitió quedarse...

-Muy bien, mi pequeña Sakura, este será tu nuevo cuarto, dime ¿No te gusta?- Cuestiono fríamente al mismo tiempo en que empujaba a la pequeña a una habitación oscura –Créeme que aquí pasaremos muchas horas de diversión, por que de ahora en adelante tu serás mi pequeña muñequita, serás mi flor de cerezo, ya no hay nada ni nadie que lo impida, y para dejarte muy en claro que ahora eres mía- Tras decir aquella frase, una tétrica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Se acerco hasta el oído de la pequeña y susurro levemente –Te enseñare un juego que es muy divertido- Ante aquel acto el cuerpo de la pequeña se tenso demasiado, solo sentía como aquel horrible moustro recorría su cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, repartiendo besos por todos lados, nada pudo hacer, pues se había vuelto presa del pánico y el terror, por mas que ella le pedía entre gritos y sollozos que parara, él simplemente no lo hacia

-Duele, duele, por favor detente- Gritaba desesperadamente con lagrimas en los ojos, solo pudo sentir como una mano la golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro –Cállate, y déjame disfrutarlo- Grito furioso, ante esto ella solo se quedo petrificada, tras un par de minutos solo se escucho un fuerte grito

-Ahora eres solo mía- Le susurro levemente al oído –Te has convertido en mi juguete, no lo olvides-

La pequeña yacía en el piso, petrificada el dolor que sentía en medio de sus piernas no le permitía moverse –Duele- Susurraba una y otra ves mientras las lagrimas caían al piso

-No debería de darte nada, pues te portaste muy mal, justo cuando lo estaba pasando bien, me pediste que me detuviera, pero supongo que te ganaste esto- Dijo seriamente mientras le aventaba una playera a la pequeña –Si yo fuera tu, no dejaría que se ensuciase, pues pertenece a tu padre- Agrego con ironía, aquella fue la ultima frase que pudo escuchar antes de que Orochimaru saliera de aquel lugar, dejando a la pequeña sola, sin importarle si tras aquel infame acto ella pudiese morir del dolor...

-¿Por qué no me sacas de este lugar?- Pregunto hacia la nada mientras se acostaba sobre aquel viejo colchón y se tapaba con las sabanas todas desgastadas -¿Por qué no vienes y me llevas contigo?- Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormida...

Continuara...

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Espero que halla sido de su agrado!


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa mina-san!

Había pensado en subir el capitulo hasta el dia de mañana, pero decidi mejor hacerlo el día de hoy...

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado!

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia...

Advertencias: Lemon, Tortura, Lenguaje obseno

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

Capitulo 2...

-Orochimaru-sama- Dijo un chico de lentes, tez blanca, cuerpo bastante normal y cabello plateado peinado en una coleta baja, un simple flequillo cubría parte de su frente –Recuerde que el hijo del Kyuubi tiene una cita de negocios con usted dentro de dos horas- Agrego mientras acomodaba sus lentes y dejaba una taza de café sobre el escritorio.

-Kabuto, no fastidies- Replico un tipo de cabello largo color negro, las facciones de su rostro eran finas y el tono de su piel era demasiado pálida, cualquier persona que no lo conociese podría asegurar que se trataba de una hermosa dama, pero lo que lo delataba como un hombre eran esos ojos verduscos de serpiente, pues su mirada estaba llena de odio, rencor y maldad –Se que viene para pedir que empresas Haruno se alíe con el para así tener el imperio comercial mas grande, pero eso no me conviene, trabaje demasiado duro para poder tener a empresas Haruno en mis manos así que no pienso compartirla con empresas Uzumaki- Agrego sumamente molesto, para después tomar un sorbo de café.

-Jamás cambiara- Replico Kabuto por lo bajo para después sonreír de medio lado, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la habitación del pelinegro, él era el único que conocía el oscuro secreto que Orochimaru escondía entre las paredes de aquella vieja mansión a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, él y solo él fue cómplice y verdugo en el plan de apoderarse de empresas Haruno, su fidelidad a Orochimaru muchas veces era tomada por todos como una terrible obsesión, pues a pesar de que Orochimaru lo saco de los barrios mas bajos de la cuidad y le ofreció otra vida, todos sus antiguos camaradas, inclusive Kabuto sabía la verdad, Orochimaru lo único que buscaba era alguien a quien pudiese mandar y hacer sus trabajos sucios para el jamás ensuciarse las manos, pero a pesar de saber todo esto, Kabuto seguía como perro fiel a su amo...

-Ya levántate, no puedes seguir en la cama todo el día, solo por que Orochimaru-sama te tenga bajo su cuidado no quiere decir que tengas todo el derecho de dormir todo el día- Dijo Kabuto jalando las sabanas de la cama de la pequeña –Hoy es día de escuela- Agrego molesto mientras le arrojaba un vaso de agua fría a la pequeña, haciendo que esta se sentara súbitamente sobre la cama mojada.

Algo que Kabuto jamás podrá tolerar es el hecho de que la pequeña Sakura viva en esa casa, pues sentía como la sangre le hervía al ver la presencia de la niña, no podía soportarla, no quería aceptar que él ya no era el favorito de la casa, pues desde que esa pequeña llego, Orochimaru solo le prestaba atención a ella, incluso había recibido la orden de atender a la niña en todo lo que ella pidiese, y algo que no pudo soportar fue el hecho de volverse un simple niñero.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Orochimaru-sama ya ha desayunado, así que ya he ordenado que levantaran la mesa, así que será mejor que te vistas pronto- Ordeno a la par en que salía de la habitación de la pequeña –El chofer te estará esperando afuera- Agrego con un aire de desden hacia ella.

-Buenos días- Saludo hacia la nada, sin obtener respuesta sonrío tristemente, se acerco hasta su cómoda, saco su uniforme, el cual consistía en una falda negra tablonada, una blusa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro y calcetas blancas, miro su uniforme con algo de nostalgia, pues era el día de jornadas a puertas abiertas, sin duda alguna ese siempre había sido su día favorito del año escolar, pues era el día en que sus padres asistían aquel prestigioso colegio para conocer el rendimiento académico de la pequeña, le llenaba de orgullo el saber que sus padres siempre la elogiaban y los hacia sentirse orgullosos de ella, por siempre destacar en música, ser la primera de la clase y portar con orgullo el apellido Haruno...

A lo lejos solo se escuchaba un calido y dulce vals, todos los presentes en aquella sala de música observaban impactados como una pequeña de pelo rosa tocaba hábilmente el piano, sus dedos se movían delicadamente por aquel instrumento, logrando que el ambiente se llenase de paz y tranquilidad...

-Ella es Sakura Haruno- Murmuraba una señora

-Valla sus padres deben de sentirse sumamente orgullosos- Murmuraba otra

-No solo es un prodigio en la música, he escuchado que esa niña es un genio, siempre es la numero uno de su clase- Murmuro otra sin despegar su vista de la pequeña

-Si, así es nuestra hija nos hace sentir sumamente orgullosos- Dijo un señor de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, ante aquel comentario las tres señoras que se encontraban murmurando, solo optaron por hacer una leve reverencia y lentamente se apartaron del matrimonio Haruno

-Querido, no deberías de hacer eso- Replico esta ves la señora Haruno con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Mama, Papa ¿Cómo lo hice?- Pregunto felizmente la pequeña Sakura mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus padres

-Muy bien, mi pequeña princesa- Agrego el señor Haruno mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña dedicándole una calida sonrisa

-Así es amor, tanto que papa no pudo resistir la tentación de presumir que él era tu padre- Agrego la señora Haruno con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ante aquel comentario los tres simplemente comenzaron a reírse...

-Sakura, si no sales de tu cuarto en este instante, créeme que te iras caminando hasta el colegio- Grito sumamente furioso Kabuto desde la puerta de la habitación de la peli rosa, haciendo que esta dejara de divagar en el rincón de sus recuerdos, rápidamente se puso los zapatos y salio corriendo de su cuarto, bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, salio al patio y entro al auto

-Muy buenos días señorita Haruno- Dijo amablemente el chofer de la casa

-Buenos días, Kakashi-san- Respondió con una leve sonrisa

-Bien, ya es hora, Será mejor que me apresure o no llegaremos a tiempo- Tras decir aquella frase el chofer puso en marcha aquel hermoso mercedes Benz color negro, el camino hacia el colegio era sumamente tranquilo, callado, muchas veces la pequeña peli rosa quería entablar conversación con el chofer, para no sentirse tan sola en el asiento trasero del auto, quería con todo su corazón el poder conversar, el poder cruzar mas de dos o tres palabras con alguien que no fuese ella misma y aquella persona de su imaginación.

Pero desde hace tiempo ya no se sentía capas de poder hablar con alguien mas, pues en cuanto quería relacionarse con los demás llegaban a su mente aquellas palabras que le decía Orochimaru todas las noches antes de dormir...

-Escúchame muy bien mi pequeña flor de cerezo, si tu llegas a hablar con alguien mas, de lo que pasa en esta casa, y por todo lo que hemos hecho, nadie volverá a verte de la misma manera, todos te odiaran, pero sobretodo te dirán que estas sucia, que ya no vales nada, que seria mejor si estuvieses muerta, así que tu sabes si hablas con alguien y le cuentas de nuestros juegos- Decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, cada palabra que salía de su boca la decía con la mayor intención de hacer sufrir a la pequeña...

-Muy bien, señorita Haruno, hemos llegado- Dijo el chofer mientras abría la puerta del auto haciendo reaccionar a la peli rosa

-Hai- Susurro levemente al mismo tiempo en que bajaba de aquel lujoso auto y se encaminaba a las puertas del colegio

-A las tres de la tarde vendré por usted- Tras aquella frase Kakashi subió a el auto, para después desaparecer por las transitadas calles de aquella agitada ciudad

Al ver aquel imponente edificio la pequeña peli rosa solo suspiro profundamente, hoy seria un día extremadamente largo, vería a los demás niños jugar y reír en compañía de sus padres, mientras que ella solo se quedaría ahí inmóvil, como solo una espectadora mas, se sentía tan fuera de lugar, así que con demasiada resignación entro a su salón, pudo ver como todos sus compañeros estaban acompañados de sus padres, ella simplemente paso de largo con su mirada posada en el suelo, llego hasta su lugar y tomo asiento...

-Mira mama, este es mi lugar- Grito emocionada una pequeña peli rosa mientras tomaba de la mano a su madre y la llevaba hasta su lugar –Aquí es donde guardo mis cosas- Dijo con una alegría singular mientras le enseñaba su casillero a su padre –Estos son mis trabajos, ves la maestra siempre me pone una estrellita dorada y una carita sonriente, por que dice que mis trabajos son los mejores- Agrego con orgullo denotado en sus palabras

-Eso es por que nuestra princesa es la numero uno- Replico el señor Haruno mientras besaba la frente de su pequeña

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan- Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro corto, la mirada que le dedicaba a la pequeña era una llena de amor y ternura, pues sabía perfectamente que los padres de la pequeña hacia tres años que habían fallecido, dejándola sola en el mundo, si no fuera por su tutor, ella estaría desamparada

-Shizune-sensei- Susurro la pequeña mientras volteaba a verla y le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de tristeza y nostalgia

-Sakura-chan, se que esto no es fácil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, también Tsunade-sensei y todos los profesores de este colegio estamos felices por que estas aquí con nosotros- Dijo con una voz suave y gentil apartando un par de mechones de cabello que cubrían el rostro de la pequeña -Se que no es lo mismo, pero Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei quieren acompañarte en esta fecha, ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto sumamente emocionada mientras señalaba al par de profesores que se encontraban en la puerta del salón

-Arigato Shizune-sensei- Susurro levemente –Pero-

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, Asuma y Kurenai sensei, entienden- Dijo gentilmente, para después hacerle una seña a Kurenai dándole a entender que la pequeña no se sentía preparada para algo así, ante aquel ademán el par de profesores desaparecieron del recinto.

–Sabes Sakura-chan, se me ocurre algo, ¿Por qué no vas a los juegos? –Pregunto la pelinegra mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su mentón –Si vas ahora, los columpios estarán libres, así no tendrás que esperar tu turno, es mas tienes todo el día libre para jugar- Tras decir aquella frase beso la frente de la pequeña, la tomo de la mano y la acompaño hasta el patio de juegos.

–Mira Sakura-chan, tendrás un amigo para jugar- Agrego mientras señalaba a un chico de cabello largo color negro atado en una coleta baja, que se encontraba de espaldas a ellas, a simple vista Shizune se percato que se trataba de un alumno de secundaria, probablemente ya no lo dejaron pasar a su clase, o no entro a ella, pero aún así no era razón para que el estuviese en el área de primaria.

A paso sigiloso Shizune comenzó acercarse mientras aun tenia de la mano a Sakura -¿Se puede saber que hace aquí?- Pregunto Shizune fingiendo un poco de molestia, pues en cuanto lo vio se le ocurrió el castigo perfecto por haber roto las reglas, tendría que cuidar a la pequeña Sakura por una hora completa así ella podría regresar al salón y atendería a los padres que se encontraban de visita.

Ante aquella pregunta el chico solo se dio la media vuelta quedando de frente a la profesora y a la niña, sus ojos eran de color negro, solo las vio de arriba abajo, las facciones de su rostro eran finas, pero a la vez eran demasiado imponentes, la pequeña peli rosa al notar la mirada de superioridad del chico solo agacho la cabeza y se escondió detrás de Shizune.

-Lo siento, sensei- Respondió el chico al notar el uniforme de la maestra –No me dejaron entrar a mi clase de matemáticas, así que simplemente comencé a caminar por la escuela, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el área de primaria, pero no se preocupe, ya mismo me retiro a mi área- Dijo con una voz sumamente fría, para después hacer una leve reverencia

La peli rosa al escuchar aquel tono de voz, automáticamente poso sus manos sobre su pecho soltándose así de su profesora, aquella voz era idéntica con la que conversaba, tal vez él si era real, y esta vez había escuchado sus peticiones al fin la liberaría de aquel tormento y se la llevaría lejos para así ser felices, lentamente salio de su escondite y se quedo ahí parada observándolo por unos pocos segundos, poco a poco comenzó acercarse, ante aquella reacción Shizune se quedo sorprendida pues era la primera vez desde hacia tres años que Sakura se acercase a alguien mas que no fuera ella, pues desde que la pequeña había perdido a sus padres, con la única que aun mostraba sus emociones era con ella.

Estando ya enfrente de la imponente figura del pelinegro, solo cerro sus ojos y una a una las lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, lentamente se acerco hasta él y lo abrazo. Ante aquella acción ambos no sabían que hacer, por un lado el pelinegro se quedo estático solo se limitaba a observarla, no sabía como reaccionar, pues ni si quiera dejaba que su pequeño hermano lo abrazase, y como era posible una total desconocida hiciera eso.

-Sakura-chan- Dijo Shizune tras haber salido de su estado de shock –Sakura-chan- Agrego mientras se acercaba hasta ella y la separaba del pelinegro –Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Pregunto un poco preocupada al mismo tiempo en que la abrazaba, por su parte no había respuesta de la peli rosa, solo seguía llorando

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto el pelinegro tras un par de segundos al ver como la niña solo lloraba

-Si, lo siento, es que hoy no es un buen día para ella, será mejor que regreses a tu área, no te preocupes no te levantare ningún reporte- Agrego la pelinegra sumamente nerviosa, pues no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que la veía llorar de esa manera, sus ojos verdes esmeralda no denotaban emoción alguna, solo las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, era como si estuviese ida –Sakura-chan- Grito desesperada al ver que la pequeña no reaccionaba.

Tomo a la niña entre sus brazos y salio corriendo del lugar, dejando al chico pelinegro sumamente confundido, el cual solo se limitaba a ver como la pelinegra desaparecía entre los pasillos de aquel colegio…

Continuara…

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

VCK muchas gracias por tu review ^_^

Naomi D.S y nanicita! Gracias por haber seguido la historia y haberme agreado a favoritos!

La verdad el ver esto me dio muchos animos para seguir publicando la historia ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Y estare en la espera de sus comentarios!


	3. Capitulo 3

Ko ni chi wa mina-san!

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ^_^

* * *

Capitulo 3

-Tsunade-sensei- Grito fuertemente la pelinegra mientras entraba a la enfermería con la pequeña en los brazos

-¿Qué ocurrió Shizune?- Pregunto sumamente preocupada una rubia de pelo largo peinado en dos coletas bajas, dos mechones de cabello cubrían ambas partes de su rostro fino y delicado, los ojos color café claro se abrieron como platos al percatarse de quien era la niña que llevaba en brazos la pelinegra

-No lo se, estábamos en el área de juegos, vio a un chico, se acerco hasta él y comenzó a llorar y de pronto lo abrazo, y no he podido hacerla reaccionar- Dijo desesperadamente mientras acostaba a la peli rosa en la cama

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto incrédula mientras checaba a la niña -¿Cómo simplemente empezó a llorar y abrazo a alguien?

-Así es, un chico de secundaria estaba en el área de juegos, Sakura al verlo, se escondió de tras de mi, pero luego salio lo vio por unos instantes se acerco hasta él, empezó a llorar y de pronto lo abrazo- Explico a grandes rasgos toda la escena que minutos atrás había vivido.

-Creo que ya esta un poco mas tranquila- Dijo Tsunade un poco mas calmada al ver a la pequeña, pues su mirada estaba recobrando un poco de vida, mas sin embargo continuaba llorando

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Pregunto Shizune preocupada mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la frente de la pequeña

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto con un poco de temor enmarcado en su voz, pues temía que lo que vio, solo hubiese sido una alucinación suya, pues cuando lo abrazo estaba sumamente convencida de que aquella voz que le hablaba en la oscuridad al fin había tomado una forma y había decidido volverse real

-¿Dónde esta quien, tesoro?-Esta vez fue Tsunade la que hablo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y tomaba la mano de la peli rosa

-ÉL, el chico de la voz fría- Susurro levemente

Ante aquella respuesta Tsunade y Shizune se quedaron viéndose la una a la otra, paso un breve silencio de angustia para la peli rosa, pues le asustaba el saber que efectivamente había sido solo un sueño.

-Regreso a sus clases- Respondió rápidamente Shizune al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia la peli rosa

-Entonces, ¿El si es real?- Pregunto levemente

Ante aquella pregunta ambas no sabían que decir, pues sabían que era real, pero no comprendían el por que la peli rosa les hacia ese tipo de cuestionamiento.

-Claro que es real- Respondió Tsunade al notar el rostro lleno de preocupación de la pequeña

-Quiero verlo- Susurro levemente, para después cerrar sus ojos y caer profundamente dormida, ante esta reacción Shizune comenzó a preocuparse

-Tranquila, solo fueron demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy, recuerda que hoy no es un día fácil para ella, probablemente el chico al que vio, le recordó a su padre o algún amigo de la familia, entonces puede ser que ella halla pensado que sus padres andaban por el colegio buscándola- Agrego Tsunade mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de la pequeña.

Se levanto de la cama, se acerco hasta una mesita que se encontraba pegada a la ventana principal de su oficina, poso por un breve instante sus ojos sobre el patio central de la escuela, tras un par de segundos por fin se decidió a hablar rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado después de que la peli rosa se durmiera –Shizune, ¿Cómo era el chico que vio Sakura?- Pregunto mientras preparaba un poco de te.

-Tsunade-sensei- Susurro levemente –Era un chico alto, de tez clara, cabello largo atado en una coleta baja color negro y ojos del mismo color- Respondió la pelinegra sin despegar su vista de la pequeña

-Algunas cosas concuerdan con la descripción del señor Haruno- Susurro levemente para si misma –Ya no te preocupes, ella esta bien, solo tiene que descansar un poco- Agrego con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le ofrecía una taza de te a la pelinegra

-Pero, ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera?- Pregunto de manera automática mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos y la contemplaba

-Shizune, seamos sinceras, la mente de Sakura es muy frágil desde que murieron sus padres, lo mas probable es que halla visto en aquel chico a su padre, es normal que halla reaccionado así- Replico seriamente para después darle un sorbo a su te –Ya no te debes preocupar, todo estará bien, será mejor que regreses al salón, aun no termina el día de jornadas a puertas abiertas- Agrego dulcemente para después sonreírle

Ante aquel comentario la pelinegra solo suspiro resignada –Te la encargo- Dijo antes de salir de la enfermería, dejando a la peli rosa al cuidado de Tsunade.

Tras haber caminado un par de minutos por los pasillos color crema de aquel colegio, un chico pelinegro comenzó a divisar un par de edificios imponentes, que solo eran separados por un hermoso jardín lleno de cerezos en flor, tan solo se limitaba a vagar sin rumbo fijo, pues faltaba muy poco para la hora del almuerzo, así que no tendría sentido alguno tratar de entrar a clases.

El pelinegro simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en la pequeña peli rosa llorando, no podía apartar de su mente aquella imagen en donde lo abrazaba fuertemente, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona sumamente analítica, extremadamente fría y calculadora, capas de descubrir las verdaderas intenciones y emociones de las personas con tan solo una mirada.

Pero aquel abrazo lo había dejado un poco impactado, aunque él no lo quisiese reconocer, tras aquel contacto hubo algo que no pudo descifrar, algo que lo dejo sumamente preocupado, pero jamás denotaría esa inquietud, si algo pasaba con esa niña era problema de ella, no tenia por que importarle, pero aun así algo en su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz.

-Cerezo- Murmuro levemente mientras atrapaba con su mano izquierda un pétalo de flor de cerezo que pasaba por su rostro –Ese era su nombre- Susurro para si mismo, para después simplemente abrir su mano y dejarlo ir al compás del viento, el cual jugaba con un par de mechones de cabello que caían por los lados de su rostro logrando que se estos mecieran de un lado al otro.

-Itachi-kun- Grito un chico de tez blanca, cabello rubio de pelo largo atado en una coleta alta, un mechón de cabello cubría su rostro dejando únicamente visible su ojo izquierdo de color azul.

Ante aquel grito, el pelinegro solo suspiro cansadamente, pues la paz y tranquilidad, que ofrecía en aquel momento el jardín se vería turbada por sus amigos, era evidente que la hora del almuerzo había llegado, al oír el bullicio que se producía en los pasillos.

-Itachi-kun- Volvió a gritar el chico rubio, mientras se le colgaba del cuello del pelinegro

-Deidara- Susurro furioso el pelinegro para después sacárselo de encima mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante

-Valla, parece ser que alguien no desayuno bien esta mañana- Agrego con sarcasmo un chico pelirrojo de tez clara que en ese momento se acercaba hasta el rubio y posaba su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo del chico –Será mejor que te andes con cuidado, si quieres vivir un poco mas- Dijo en son de broma para después sonreír de medio lado

-Vamos, Sasori-sempai, Itachi-kun, necesita relajarse un poco- Replico al mismo tiempo en que picaba la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro –Si no fuera por nosotros, Itachi, sería conocido como Mr. Cubito de hielo, nosotros logramos darle un toque humano- Agrego con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, agotando la poca paciencia del pelinegro

-Deidara, ya contrólate- Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo mientras detenía la acción del rubio

-Sasori, tu siempre tan oportuno- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro para después empezar a caminar rumbo a la cafetería del colegio.

Aunque nunca lo llegase a denotar algunas veces, él mismo se sorprendía del por que ese par eran sus amigos, pues al ser una persona tan analítica, siempre terminaba catalogando a las personas, al rubio en cuanto lo conoció aquel primer día de clases inmediatamente lo catalogo como un tonto, que solo desperdiciaba el dinero de sus padres al pagar una matricula tan alta, pues era evidente que no pasaría del primer mes de clases, ya que el asistir al Konoha Gakou, no era nada barato, además de que el nivel académico es demasiado exigente.

En cuanto al pelirrojo, se llego a dar cuenta de que era una persona muy parecida a él, capaz de analizar a las personas y catalogarlas inmediatamente, pero la gran diferencia radicaba en que el pelirrojo era un poco más amable y menos frío que el pelinegro.

Tal vez la verdadera pregunta, era el ¿Por qué el rubio era su amigo?, pero aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, en cierta forma ellos eran el nexo que lo mantenían alejado de sus problemas y le brindaban la oportunidad de conocer un mundo totalmente diferente al que había vivido toda su vida.

En cierta forma el rubio le había demostrado que las primeras impresiones no siempre son las más acertadas y que no importa cuantas veces te pudieses equivocar, siempre podrías intentarlo de nuevo, y el pelirrojo le recordaba que a pesar de su naturaleza analítica, aun así podía ser amable.

-Itachi-kun- Grito fuertemente el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le hacia una seña con la mano, para que se acercase y se sentara en la mesa, el pelinegro simplemente se limito a observar aquella acción, y con su bandeja del almuerzo en las manos, comenzó a caminar a paso lento, hasta que llego con ellos.

-Y bien Itachi ¿Por qué no entraste a historia?- Pregunto el pelirrojo seriamente mientras arqueaba su ceja derecha

-Simplemente, no pude llegar- Se limito a responder, para después tomar un sorbo de su crema

-Anda, Itachi-kun, sabemos que no entraste a algebra, porque Iruka-sensei, no te dejo entrar, pero –

Antes de que el rubio pudiese terminar su frase, el pelinegro suspiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos –No entre por que me entretuve un poco en el área de primaria- Se limito a responder para después tomar un sorbo de su lata de refresco

-¿A caso fuiste a ver a tu hermano?- Pregunto sumamente intrigado el pelirrojo

-No- Se limito a responder fríamente

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías aya? Sabes que esa área esta prohibida para nosotros- Cuestiono de manera inmediata el rubio sin despegar su vista del pelinegro

-Deidara, ¿A caso tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que haga?- Pregunto seriamente mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante al rubio, ante esta acción el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros –Yo solo quería saber- Susurro levemente para después darle una mordida a su emparedado.

-No es que tengas que explicarnos todo lo que hagas, pero aunque lo niegues, algo te paso, y de seguro eso hizo que no llegaras a clases y no se por que presiento que te afecto mas de lo que tu crees, y eso es raro por que solo te comportas así cuando tu hermano trata de estar contigo- Dijo mordazmente el pelirrojo para después sonreír de medio lado.

En algunas ocasiones el pelinegro odiaba que Sasori fuese como él, que sea capas de poderlo analizar y dejarlo desarmado con un simple comentario, pues para la mayoría de las personas Itachi Uchiha simplemente era un misterio, en cambio con él era como un libro abierto esperando a ser leído por todos.

Por su parte la pequeña peli rosa estuvo pensando todo el día en aquel sujeto de imponente figura, aunque sus profesoras le habían dicho que era una persona real, había algo en su interior que le decía que solo había sido una jugarreta de su mente, pero aun así no podía apartar de su cabeza aquellos oscuros y distantes ojos negros.

La mayor parte del día la paso en los juegos, sentada sobre un columpio mientras observaba a lo lejos como los demás niños iban y venían con sus padres de un lado a otro, algunos padres hablaban en grupo y hablaban de lo maravillosos que eran sus hijos, otros simplemente jugaban con sus padres, pero ella solo estaba ahí meciéndose con la mirada baja…

 _-Más alto- Gritaba felizmente una pequeña peli rosa, mientras sonreía tiernamente –Más alto papi, quiero ser capas de tocar las nubes con mis manos- Agrego con demasiada alegría denotada en sus palabras_

 _-Sakura-chan, si papa te empuja más fuerte, podrías caerte- Decía con un tono de preocupación la señora Haruno mientras observaba a su pequeña como iba con el vaivén del viento_

 _-Demo mama quiero poder tocar las nubes con mis manos- Replico algo molesta mientras inflaba sus cachetes haciendo un puchero_

 _-Princesa, será mejor que me dejes descansar un poco, papa ya no tiene la misma fuerza que antes- Decía algo nervioso y a la vez cansado el señor Haruno_

 _-Demo papa, no es justo- Replicaba molesta la peli rosa para después frenar súbitamente su columpio –No es justo- Agrego frunciendo su seño_

Sin duda alguna los días de jornadas a puertas abiertas eran los mejores, pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado ya, ahora lo único que le quedaba eran solo recuerdos, sin si quiera notarlo un par de lagrimas furtivas escaparon de sus ojos verde esmeralda –Papa, Mama- Susurro levemente mientras continuaba meciéndose...

Continuara…

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado!

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Estare esperando sus comentarios ya que de verdad me dan muchos animos a seguir publicando, lo mismo ocurre con las personas que me agregan a sus favoritos o a sus alertas de capitulos ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a : Name Neftlis & The Violet Girl muchas gracias por sus reviews ^_^

* * *

Por cierto me gustaria ocupar este espacio para publicar algo que puede ser offtopic pero no me ha dejado en paz desde que lei un review...con una critica bastante destructiva

La persona que hizo eso se escudo en un review anonimo, yo se que mis historias pueden o no ser de su agrado, y creanme que de verdad agradesco sus reviews pues me dan muchos animos, pero si algun lector no le llegase a gustar la historia y le gustaria dejarme una critica me gustaria que fuese constructiva, si mi estilo de escritura es malo puede sentirse con toda la confianza de tomar un parrafo al asar y mostrarme como es que desde su perspectiva la narracion puede mejorarse, a veces ayuda mucho tener otro punto de vista.

Creanme que al menos yo como escritora amateur agradeseria mucho sus criticas constructivas pues son una manera de seguir mejorando.


	4. Capitulo 4

Konichiwa mina-san!

El día de hoy les traigo otro capitulo =) esperando que sea se agrado!

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a esta historia!

* * *

Capitulo 4

El día simplemente había transcurrido como muchos otros, de una manera lenta y tediosa, pero aunque el pelinegro lo negase, no había podido apartar de su mente aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda inundados de lágrimas, ni si quiera presto atención a las clases que continuaron después del almuerzo, corría a toda prisa por los pasillos de aquel prestigioso colegio, simplemente quería llegar a casa y olvidarlo todo, a toda prisa se dirigió a la entrada principal en busca de su madre, pues como su hermano aun estaba en la primaria y había sido el día de jornadas a puertas abiertas lo mas común era que ella estuviese ahí.

-Oni-chan- Escucho como una leve voz lo llamaba mientras sentía como alguien le jalaba la manga del saco del uniforme –Sasuke- Susurro molesto, pues odiaba que su hermanito lo llamase de esa manera tan cariñosa, pues ellos dos eran totalmente diferentes, ya que su pequeño hermano siempre buscaba la manera de ser como él y llegar a ser tomado en cuenta por su padre.

Su hermanito siempre trataba de ser perfecto, trataba de volverse Itachi Uchiha, para así obtener una frase por parte de su padre, quería ser reconocido por él, algo que Itachi simplemente encontraba demasiado estúpido.

Por su parte el pelinegro, odiaba aquella responsabilidad de ser siempre el mejor por ser el mayor y portador del apellido Uchiha, a sus quince años ya tenía resuelto todo su futuro, en cuanto terminara la secundaría abandonaría Tokio para viajar a Londres, ahí estudiaría la preparatoria y de ahí estudiaría la carrera de comercio internacional, para después hacer una maestría en finanzas, todo esto por mandato de su padre, desde que el pelinegro nació, su padre había decidido todo su futuro, el sería el hijo prodigio heredero de empresas Uchiha.

Algo que el simplemente detestaba, él quería ser libre de poder elegir su propio camino, y algo que simplemente le enfermaba era el hecho que su hermanito buscase ser como él, para así recibir un "Sin duda alguna ya que eres un Uchiha".

-Oni-chan- Dijo cariñosamente un pequeño de tez blanca como el marfil, ojos negros como la noche y cabello negro con unos reflejos azules –Nee oni-chan, sabes, el día de hoy papa vino y sabes le impresiono que-

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera terminar aquella frase Itachi lo callo con un "No me interesa" algo que simplemente hizo sufrir al pequeño en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero tras aquella frase se escondían un mar de sentimientos, que mas que ir dirigidos en contra del pequeño pelinegro, iban dirigidos a su padre.

El día no podía haber si do peor, primero esa niña de pelo rosa, luego su amigo Sasori lo había dejado desarmado, y para colmo vería a su padre, algo que simplemente no le apetecía, desde hacía un año que él y su padre no se veían mas que lo necesario, y eso a veces, pues desde que su padre le había dado la noticia de todo lo que pasaría al terminar la secundaria, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba.

-Ita-chan- Dijo gentilmente una señora de tez blanca, cabello negro azulado, el cual le llegaba a mitad de la espalda y dueña de unos hermosos ojos negros cariñosos y comprensivos, los rasgos de su cara eran demasiado finos, daba la impresión de que si no se le tratase con cuidado se iba a romper.

-Madre- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro mientras le hacia una leve reverencia

-Itachi- Agrego fríamente un señor te tez apiñonada, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, su imponente figura despertaba mas que respeto, un miedo sin igual.

Al ver la figura de su padre, simplemente hizo una reverencia –Tengo tarea esta tarde, estaré en la biblioteca del colegio, nos vemos- Tras decir cortantemente aquella frase, dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo al colegio, poco le importaba el irse caminando, pues no quería compartir el mismo auto que su padre, él estaba cien por ciento seguro que la única que asistiría al día de jornadas a puertas abiertas sería su madre, no entendía el porque su padre había asistido, si muy poco le importaba el pequeño Sasuke.

Llego hasta el patio central y decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y se quedo sentado de bajo de un árbol de cerezos, saco de su mochila su móvil y comenzó a escuchar música, había decido que estaría ahí al menos por un par de horas, hasta que fuera necesario regresar a su casa, necesitaba un espacio de paz y tranquilidad para sí mismo.

A las afueras de la imponente ciudad de Tokio, un peli plata afinaba todos los detalles necesarios par ir por la pequeña peli rosa, en cuanto se disponía a ir se, pudo escuchar como alguien golpeaba la ventanilla del carro, a lo que el peli plata simplemente bajo la ventanilla.

-Kakashi-, ¿Ya vas por Sakura?- Pregunto de mala gana un peli plata con lentes

-Si Kabuto-san- Respondió tranquilamente, aunque dentro de su ser, tenía unas irresistibles ganas de golpearlo, pues le hartaba la manera en que él siempre se dirigía hacia su persona, pero por mas que detestase trabajar al servicio de aquel par, necesitaba dinero, pues su esposa estaba embarazada y quería darle lo mejor a su pequeño hijo que estaba por nacer y a su querida esposa.

-Se me olvido decirte que esta tarde Orochimaru-sama pasara por ella, así que no es necesario que vallas por Sakura al colegio el día de hoy, así que tus deberes han terminado tienes lo que resta de la tarde libre- Dijo déspotamente para después sonreírle con superioridad, acomodo sus lentes y dio media vuelta dejando solo al peli plata, ante aquel comentario solo bufo molesto, llevo el auto hasta el garaje para guardarlo, tras terminar apago el vehículo y salió de aquella mansión.

Mientras tanto una pequeña peli rosa estaba parada en la entrada principal del colegio buscando con la mirada el coche que la llevaría hasta la casa, por que mas que decir que era su casa, para ella era solo un lugar donde tenia que aparentar que era feliz, mas que ser su dulce hogar, era su prisión.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde la hora de la salida, pero Kakashi simplemente no aparecía, hecho que comenzó a preocupar a la pequeña.

-Hola, pequeña- Escucho como alguien la llamaba, ante aquel comentario su cuerpo se tenso un poco –No te asustes, soy profesor en la escuela, tal vez no me conozcas por que yo doy clases en la secundaria- Agrego con una sonrisa un tipo de aspecto un poco raro, pues los rasgos de su cara eran sumamente gruesos, pero lo que mas despertaba esa apariencia rara eran sus cejas tan pobladas, su cabello era negro aunque la pequeña podría jurar que brillaba demasiado, su vestimenta al igual que todo su ser era algo rara, pues traía puesto un traje verde muy extraño.

-¿Aun no llegan por ti?- Pregunto gentilmente para después acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña, ante esta acción ella solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente y su semblante se lleno de miedo –Tranquila, todo esta bien, pero no es bueno que estés sola aquí en la calle, anda será mejor que entremos y busquemos a tu profesora para que estés con ella, en lo que llegan tus padres- Agrego gentilmente para después tomar la mano de la pequeña y llevarla hasta el patio central del colegio

-Bien, ¿Cómo se llama tu profesora?- Pregunto gentilmente mientras se agachaba para quedar a la misma altura que la pequeña

-Shizune-san- Respondió débilmente mientras posaba su vista en el suelo lleno de flores de cerezo, se agacho un poco para poder tomar entre sus manos, unos cuantos pétalos de flor

-Son muy lindos, se parecen mucho a tu color de cabello- Agrego el profesor con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo y un leve brillo salía de sus dientes, ante aquel gesto la pequeña solo sonrío dulcemente, pues a pesar de que era una persona un poco rara, podía detectar un toque de calidez en él –Bien, espérame un momento, iré a buscar a tu profesora- Agrego para después levantarse y emprender su andar en búsqueda de la maestra, dejando a la pequeña sola.

Con la vista sin moverse de donde se encontraba a lo lejos diviso a un pelinegro sentado a la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, lucía tan perfecto, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello era mecido por el viento, su respiración tranquila y pausada incluso parecía que iba al compás del viento, los pétalos de cerezo caían a su alrededor, aquella imagen había dejado sin palabras a la pequeña peli rosa, pues tenía miedo de que aquél chico solo fuese una alucinación, de su mente, por que una imagen a si de perfecta solo en sus sueños era capas de aparecer, sin duda alguna aquél chico era el de la voz fría que había visto aquella mañana.

A paso sigiloso comenzó a acercarse, en un principio dudaba si era lo correcto acercarse hasta él, pero sus pies reaccionaban por inercia, pues aunque ella no lo quisiese, a cada instante se acercaba mas y mas al pelinegro, cuando estuvo frente a él, simplemente se acerco y se sentó a su lado y recargo su pequeña cabeza sobre él pecho del pelinegro.

Al sentir aquél calido contacto con su piel, el pelinegro levemente abrió sus hermosos ojos negros y lo primero que diviso fue a una pequeña peli rosa de piel blanca como la nieve, que dormía tranquilamente recargada sobre su pecho, de nuevo sintió aquella indescriptible sensación que había experimentado en la mañana.

–Es ella- Susurro levemente, mientras meditaba que debía de hacer, ya que por un lado podría dejarla dormir en su regazo y por otro simplemente podía despertarla, para después el irse y dejarla sola, en un principio su mente pensó en la segunda opción, pero un sentimiento extraño le invadió, así que solo opto por dejarla dormir ahí, mas sin saber como y el porque, su brazo derecho comenzó a moverse para después posarse sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, y como si se tratase de un niño pequeño comenzó a jugar, enredaba una y otra vez sus finos dedos sobre el sedoso cabello de la peli rosa.

-Maldición- Mascullo por lo bajo, mientras apartaba su mano del cabello de niña-¿Qué diablos te pasa Uchiha?- Se cuestiono a si mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, recargo su cabeza en la corteza del árbol y bufo molesto, alzo su brazo izquierdo para ver la hora, aun no había pasado ni media hora desde que se instalo ahí, tras meditarlo un par de minutos, con sumo cuidado aparto a la peli rosa de su pecho y la deposito en el piso lleno de flores de cerezo.

Al ver aquella imagen de la pequeña durmiendo bajo el árbol de cerezos, aquél sentimiento extraño volvió a invadirlo, lentamente se acerco hasta ella y acaricio por ultima vez su hermoso cabello –Maldición- Exclamo molesto, de nuevo su cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia, -No eres mi problema, ni me interesas- Dijo seriamente para después dar media vuelta, dejando completamente sola a la pequeña...

-¿Sakura-chan?- Dijo melodiosamente una chica de cabello negro al mismo tiempo que en que tocaba levemente el hombro de la peli rosa

-Al parecer la llama de la juventud aun no le ha llegado por completo- Agrego un profesor de cabello negro y vestimenta color verde mientras hacia una pose extraña, la pelinegra solo se limito a suspirar profundamente mientras una gotita escurría por su sien

–Pero que cosas dice Gai-sensei- Replico la pelinegra, mientras seguía en su intento por despertar a la peli rosa

Tras un par de minutos la pequeña comenzó abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojos –Shizune-sensei- Susurro levemente para después levantarse perezosamente, se tallo un poco sus ojos, y tras un par de segundos sus hermosas esmeraldas se abrieron como plato al recordar la presencia del pelinegro -¿Por qué?- Pregunto automáticamente sin salir de su ensoñación

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?- Pregunto la pelinegra un poco preocupada

-¿Por qué me dejo?- Replico la pequeña mientras suspiraba profundamente y posaba su mano derecha sobre su cabello y repetía los movimientos que hacía un par de minutos atrás había percibido...

Cuando la pequeña peli rosa sintió como aquel chico pelinegro acariciaba lentamente su cabello, abrió un poco sus orbes jade y pudo distinguir como en aquel rostro se había dibujado una leve sonrisa así que solo sonrío dulcemente y se dejo llevar por las caricias y los brazos de Morfeo, quedando así profundamente dormida.

-¿Quién te dejo?- Pregunto esta vez el pelinegro

-El chico de mirada fría, estoy segura que el estaba acariciando mi cabello- Dijo tristemente mientras tocaba un mechón de cabello que caía por un lado de su rostro

-¿Qué has dicho, Sakura-chan?- Pregunto un pelinegro dividiendo el nombre de la pequeña en silabas, al escuchar aquel tono de voz, el cuerpo de la pequeña se tenso demasiado, trago saliva y lentamente dio media vuelta, alzo un poco su mirada y sus hermosos ojos color jade se toparon con aquellos ojos de serpiente que tanto miedo le provocaban –Orochimaru-sama- Susurro levemente, tratando de esconder el miedo que la invadía en aquel instante

-Orochimaru-san- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios la pelinegra para después hacer una leve reverencia –Bienvenido, es una pena que no halla estado en el evento- Agrego con un deje de tristeza marcado en su voz

-Si, pero lamentablemente mis horarios no me permitieron el estar aquí- Replico fríamente -¿Y bien Shizune-san?- Agrego seriamente mientras veía de reojo a la pequeña

-Sakura, como siempre ha sido la numero uno de la clase- Contesto con una sonrisa en los labios para después acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña

-Entonces la llama de la juventud esta viva dentro de este hermoso botón de cerezo- Agrego el pelinegro de vestimenta verde, ante aquel comentario Orochimaru simplemente le lanzo una mirada llena de desprecio, algo que simplemente no paso desapercibido para él.

-Orochimaru-san, el es Maito Gai, profesor de educación física en el área de secundaria- Agrego nerviosamente la pelinegra mientras una gotita escurría por su sien

-Lo siento, Shizune, tengo que retirarme, un gusto...-

-Orochimaru- Completo un chico de cabello plateado de lentes

-Con permiso- Dijo cortantemente el pelinegro para después dejarlos solos

-Kabuto, lleva a Sakura-chan al auto- Ordeno fríamente

-Si Orochimaru-sama- Respondió cortésmente para después hacer una reverencia, el peli plata se acerco hasta la pequeña, la tomo del brazo y ejerció un poco de presión en este, ante esta acción, la pequeña solo agacho su mirada, se acerco hasta su sensei, le sonrío dulcemente, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de la vista de ambos pelinegros.

-Me pregunto que habrás hecho, para hacer que Orochimaru-sama se halla enojado de esa manera- Cuestiono Kabuto a la pequeña mientras la empujaba a la parte trasera de un hermoso mercedes Benz color plata

-No lo se- Susurro levemente, con un deje lleno de miedo enmarcado en el tono de su voz

Ante aquel comentario el peli plata solo sonrío fríamente

-Kabuto- Dijo fríamente un pelinegro mientras se subía a la parte delantera de aquel lujoso auto

El peli plata al escuchar su nombre, se subió al asiento del piloto y puso en marcha el automóvil

-Sakura- Dijo lleno de rabia y odio el pelinegro mientras la observaba por el espejo retrovisor

Ante aquel tono de voz, la pequeña solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente, pues sabía perfectamente que solo ocupaba ese tono de voz cuando la castigaba y de un solo golpe su mente fue bombardeada por miles de recuerdos cuando la castigaba, ya que solía dejarla días enteros sin probar bocado alguno, o en algunas ocasiones le dejaba los castigos a Kabuto y él simplemente tomaba un fuete en sus manos y golpeaba la espalda de la pequeña hasta dejarla inconsciente por el dolor.

-¿Quién toco tu cabello?- Pregunto seriamente, ante aquella pregunta la peli rosa no dijo nada –Estoy esperando- Agrego furioso

-Nadie Orochimaru-sama- Dijo entrecortadamente el tono de su voz estaba enmarcado por el miedo

-Ya lo veremos- Agrego molesto mientras bajaba del auto, el tiempo simplemente había transcurrido demasiado rápido, pues la pequeña ni cuenta se había dado de que ya estaba en casa, hasta que vio como el pelinegro en compañía del peli plata bajaban del auto.

De un solo golpe el peli plata abrió la puerta trasera de aquel lujoso automóvil, logrando que la pequeña diera un pequeño salto, cerro fuertemente sus ojos y solo pudo sentir como la tomaban fuertemente del brazo derecho y la jalaban de un solo golpe, logrando que la pequeña callera a los pies de Orochimaru, el pelinegro sonrió tétricamente, se acercó hasta la altura de la pequeña y tomo entre sus manos un mechón de cabello rosa y lo jalo con fuerza al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba.

Ante aquella acción, la peli rosa grito fuertemente y comenzó a llorar –Por favor suélteme- Suplico con lágrimas en los ojos, a lo que el pelinegro solo ensancho mas su sonrisa –Sakura, tu cabello apesta- Agrego divertido mientras soltaba de un solo golpe a la pequeña dejando que su cuerpo chocara contra el pavimento.

En el rostro de la peli rosa se dibujo una mueca llena de dolor y de angustia

\- Y bien ¿Quién es el culpable de que tu cabello apeste así de feo?- Pregunto fríamente mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante–Esta bien, si no me quieres decir nada, atente a las consecuencias- Agrego furioso –Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, tu eres mía, el único que puede tocarte soy yo- Grito sumamente furioso para después poner su pie izquierdo sobre el cabello de la pequeña y lo tallaba contra el suelo lleno de tierra - Ahora tu cabello esta manchado y el agua no lo podrá limpiar- Tras decir aquella frase, escupió sobre la pequeña, dio media vuelta y emprendió su andar hasta la entrada de aquella tétrica e imponente mansión.

Mientras subía las escaleras que conducían hasta la puerta principal, el pelinegro solo dio media vuelta –Kabuto, córtalo- Ordeno fríamente

-Como usted ordene Orochimaru-sama- Dijo el peli plata, mientras tomaba a la pequeña de la muñeca y la llevaba hasta el garaje

-Kabuto, no quiero que la casa se llena de ese olor tan repugnante- Agrego molesto el pelinegro al ver hacia donde se dirigía el peli plata

-Esta bien Orochimaru-sama- Contesto el peli plata, para después soltar a la pequeña dejándola ahí tirada a medio camino.

-Tranquila, todo pronto acabara, ahora yo te podre proteger- Se repetía una y otra vez la pequeña mientras se abrazaba a si misma, de pronto solo sintió como el peli plata jalaba fuertemente un mechón de su cabello

-Es una lástima- Dijo entre dientes para después sonreír maliciosamente y le enseñaba unas tijeras plateadas…

Continuara…

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Qué les ha parecido el capitulo de hoy? Estare ansiosa de sus comentarios ^_^

Agradecimientos especiales a: **TomoeUchiha, Shuurei92 & Yomii20** muchisimas gracias por haberme agreado a sus favorites y seguir mi historia ^_^

Respuestas de la autora ^/^

 **The Violet Girl** muchisimas gracias por tu review! y siento mucho dejarte con la intriga de nuevo (eso creo) y muchas gracias por tus palabras, no es que me preocupe demaciado, pero simplemente necesitaba sacar un poco lo que sentia, si el autor del review pensaba hacerme sentir mal, simplemente no lo hizo, simplemente no hice caso, pues mientras existan personas a las que les guste lo que escribo seguire haciendolo ^_^ y si se que el capitulo pasado me quedo un poco corto, pero cuando me di cuenta era algo largo asi que decidi cortarlo a la mitad, pero tratare de que cada capi sea no mas de 3000 palabras, se que puede ser algo corto, pero sera que en lo personal si veo demaciada letra me mareo y dejo leer hehehehe y no me gustaria que mis lectores pasaran por lo mismo que yo . de hecho me gusta leer demaciado pero es muy distinto a leer un libro a leer en la compu esa es la razon por la cual publique un capi corto la vez pasada. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y un poquitin mas largo!


	5. Capitulo 5

Konichiwa Mina-san!

Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia y espero que les guste mucho ^_^

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia!

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

Capitulo 5

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como mechones de cabello rosado caían lentamente al piso, las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro cayendo a la par que el cabello al piso.

Cuando Kabuto termino de cortarle el cabello, ella solo se dejó caer de rodillas y rápidamente se agacho para tomar con sus pequeñas manos todo el cabello que pudiese, lo juntaba desesperadamente, poco le importaba que estuviese lleno de tierra.

-Yo no sé qué intentas ganar con eso que estás haciendo, hagas lo que hagas ese asqueroso cabello no te sirve de nada ahora- Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pero la pequeña no hacía caso, seguía en su labor de juntar cuanto cabello pudiese – Mírame cuando te hablo- Agrego molesto el peli plata mientras empujaba por la espalda a la peli rosa con su pie derecho, haciendo que la pequeña terminase en el piso, pero eso a ella no le importaba, su cabello era uno de los recuerdos más preciados de sus padres...

 _-Kawai- Gritaba fuertemente una pequeña de cinco años que corría a prisa por todo el parque, en aquella época los arboles de cerezo se encontraban en flor, ese año era el primero en que la pequeña asistía al festival de hanabi_

 _-Mira, mi pequeña princesa, estas flores se llaman Sakura, así como tú- Decía algo agitado un señor de tez clara y cabello negro, mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeña hija haciendo que esta se detuviese por un instante, para que pudiese apreciar las flores que caen al suelo._

 _-Son muy hermosas- Dijo la pequeña con alegría_

 _-Así es, son igual de hermosas que tú, además tu cabello es del mismo color que ellas, por eso te pusimos Sakura, porque tú eres nuestra hermosa flor de cerezo- Decía con orgullo el señor Haruno mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña_

 _-Demo otou-san, yo pensé que era tu princesa- Replico la peli rosa haciendo un puchero inflando un poco sus mejillas, acción que a su padre simplemente le pareció encantadora_

 _-Lo sé mi pequeña, siempre serás mi princesa, pero sabes tu nombre dice mucho de ti, tu eres igual que las Sakuras que ves en este parque, son tiernas, bellas e inocentes así como tú- Agrego el señor Haruno con una sonrisa en los labios para después besar la frente de la pequeña_

 _-Mama- Grito fuertemente a la pequeña mientras hacia una seña con su mano –Por aquí- Agrego mientras señalaba a su padre, el cual se encontraba acomodando un mantel en el piso_

 _-Es un buen lugar el que escogieron- Dijo con una sonrisa una señora de tez blanca como la nieve, mientras depositaba en el mantel unas cajas de bento_

 _-Nee, mama, sabes, papa me estaba contando el porque me pusieron el nombre de Sakura-Decía con mucho orgullo mientras abrazaba a su madre fuertemente, a lo que ella solo sonrío –Mama, ¿A papa le gustan mucho las Sakuras?- Pregunto tiernamente mientras observaba a su padre como sonreía dulcemente mientras suspiraba profundamente y se dejaba embriagar por el hermoso paisaje que tenía a la vista_

 _-Si, a papa le encantan las Sakuras, cuando naciste y nos dimos cuenta de que tu cabello era del mismo color que ellas, papa no lo dudó ni un instante y decidió que te llamarías Sakura- Contesto la señora Haruno con un tono de voz muy dulce y gentil_

 _-Nee mama, ¿Te digo un secreto?- Pregunto un poco sonrojada mientras se separaba de su madre y la miraba directamente a los ojos_

 _-Claro mi pequeña- Agrego mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la niña_

 _-De ahora en adelante mi cabello será uno de mis tesoros más preciados, para que papa este orgulloso de su Sakura- Dijo determinantemente para después sonreír dulcemente..._

-Aparte de horrible, estúpida- Agrego Kabuto mientras daba media vuelta y dejaba sola a la pequeña, que yacía en el piso llorando.

Tras un par de horas, solo era cobijada por la rivera nocturna, al parecer esta noche no habría estrellas ni luna llena que la consolase, solo estaba ella y la oscuridad de la noche, papa, mama, repetía una y otra vez, mientras pasaba una y otra vez sus manos por lo que quedaba de su cabello, antes este le llegaba a la cintura y ahora le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y algunos mechones eran más largos que otros.

De repente la paz de aquella noche solitaria se vio turbada por un relámpago que dio paso al trueno y este a su vez dio paso a una leve llovizna, lentamente la peli rosa se puso de pie, entre sus brazos llevaba mechones de cabello, cuando llego hasta la entrada principal se encontraba empapada, pero poco le importaba si se enfermaba o no...

 _-Nee papa, mira cuanto ha crecido mi cabello ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto dulcemente una pequeña peli rosa de seis años mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de su padre, por aquel parque lleno de cerezos en flor_

 _-Es verdad, tu cabello ha crecido bastante en un año, pero no solo tu cabello, tú también has crecido mucho, ya eres toda una señorita- Replico dulcemente para después dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a su pequeña_

 _-Hai, demo papa, dime ¿Aun crees que sigo pareciendo una Sakura?- Pregunto un poco temerosa mientras agachaba la mirada_

 _-Claro que si- Dijo el señor Haruno mientras se ponía de frente a la pequeña, se agacho para estar su altura y con su mano derecha levanto el rostro de la peli rosa –Sakura, tu siempre serás mi flor de cerezo, eso es algo que nadie podrá cambiar- Dijo gentilmente mientras sonreía dulcemente, a lo que la pequeña solo le dedico una cálida sonrisa, para después salir corriendo hacia los juegos del parque._

 _-Sabes, querido, Sakura se dejo crecer el cabello por ti- Dijo con una sonrisa una señora de tez blanca y ojos color jade_

 _-¿En serio?- Pregunto un poco incrédulo el señor Haruno mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa_

 _-Así es, ella pensó que te sentirías mas orgulloso de ella, si seguía pareciéndose a las Sakuras, que tanto te gustan- Agrego con una sonrisa en los labios, en cuanto el señor Haruno escucho aquél comentario, solo cerro los ojos, una lagrima furtiva escapo y escurrió por su mejilla, sin dudarlo un solo instante, soltó la mano de su esposa y llego corriendo hasta donde se encontraba jugando la pequeña, la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente._

 _-Sakura, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre, siempre serás mi hermosa flor de cerezo- Le dijo dulcemente para después besar la frente de la pequeña..._

-Lo siento papa- Decía una y otra vez mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se disponía a darse un baño, al menos esa noche estaría tranquila, ya que Orochimaru estaba demasiado enojado con ella, como para hacerle algo–Lo siento papa, lo siento papa- Decía sin parar mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas…

-Vamos despierta- Grito furioso el peli plata mientras entraba en la habitación de la pequeña –Orochimaru-sama quiere verte- Agrego seriamente mientras tomaba a la pequeña del brazo y la tiraba de la cama.

La pequeña peli rosa solo se tallo sus ojitos, los cuales le ardían demasiado, ya que toda la noche anterior no había dormido mucho, se la había pasado llorando todo el tiempo, pensando en su padre, repitiéndose una y otra vez la frase "Lo siento papa"

La pequeña salió a paso sigiloso de su habitación, siendo acompañada por Kabuto, el cual le dirigía una mirada llena de odio.

-Orochimaru-sama-Se escuchó la voz del peli plata mientras tocaba la puerta de aquella imponente habitación

-Adelante- Pudo escuchar una fría voz que provenía de la oscuridad

-Anda Sakura, muéstrate- Dijo seriamente mientras empujaba a la pequeña dentro de aquella habitación, Orochimaru al verla se levanto de aquel viejo sillón y se acercó hasta ella, la escrutinio con la mirada, y sus ojos verdes de serpientes se tornaron de un color rojizo, era como si la furia se apoderase de él, la pequeña conocía muy bien aquella mirada, pues siempre que él la castigaba, sus ojos se tornaban de aquella manera.

-Kabuto, eres un imbécil- Grito furioso el pelinegro mientras golpeaba el rostro del peli plata, haciendo que sus lentes cayeran al piso y un leve rio de sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios –

-Orochimaru-sama- Susurro el peli plata a la par que limpiaba la sangre que escurría por su mentón –Pero usted me ordeno que le cortara el cabello- Dijo casi con un hilo de voz mientras hacia una reverencia

-Que has dicho- Pregunto el peli negro a la par que arqueaba una ceja y le dedicaba una mirada llena de furia –Pregunte que has dicho- grito con un toque de desdén en su voz

-Usted- Dijo Kabuto, pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Orochimaru golpeo de nueva cuenta –Calla imbécil-

Kabuto solo hizo una leve reverencia y miraba de reojo a la peli rosa que se encontraba aterrorizada en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación

-Sakura-Grito Orochimaru furioso –Ves lo que ocasionas niña estúpida- Dijo lleno de rabia a la par que comenzaba acercársele.

La pequeña peli rosa, solo cerro los ojos fuertemente y agacho la mirada, apretó un poco sus labios, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su cara –Mírame cuando te hable, entiéndelo maldita sea, yo soy tu dueño, nadie más puede tocarte, solo yo-Grito colérico

-Kabuto, lárgate en este instante- Ordeno fríamente el pelinegro sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada

-Como usted ordene Orochimaru-sama- Susurro con un hilo de voz, mientras se agachaba para recoger sus lentes del piso.

Cuando el peli plata estaba a punto de dejar la habitación escucho la tétrica voz del pelinegro decirle –Avisa a Hatake que esta niña estúpida no irá al colegio el día de hoy, haz una nota y que el chofer la lleve y regrese con los deberes de esta niñata-

-Así lo hare- Respondió secamente con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro mientras veía divertido aquella escena en donde la pequeña peli rosa se encontraba acorralada "Lo que te hará a ti, no es nada comparado con lo que me hizo a mí, pero bien merecido te lo tienes niña estúpida" Pensó mientras se retiraba de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

La peli rosa en cuanto escucho la puerta cerrarse salió de su estado de shock, abrió un poco los ojos, divisando al peli negro frente a ella, trago saliva y trato de articular palabras pero no podía emitir sonido alguno.

El peli negro solo se limitaba a observarla, verla así petrificada del miedo le provocaba demasiado placer, según él era un éxtasis divino ver aquella carita llena de angustia, le divertía sobre manera saber que él siempre tendría el control sobre "su flor de cerezo"

De pronto solo pudo escuchar un leve hilo de voz que provenía de la peli rosa –Por favor-

-Por favor ¿Qué?-Pregunto en un tono de voz bastante inusual, pues a pesar de que estaba furioso, el simple placer de ver la pequeña así, tan indefensa y muerta del miedo lo estaba excitando demasiado -Sakura estoy esperando una respuesta- Agrego con la voz un poco entre cortada

-No…me…-Titubeaba la pequeña mientras agachaba la mirada, y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente

-¿Qué no te castigue?- Pregunto divertido mientras le sonreía de una manera tétrica –Pues lo siento mucho, pero tengo que dejarte muy claro que tú eres mía- Dijo susurrándole al oído mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la jaloneaba hasta la cama.

La pequeña peli rosa solo temblaba aterrorizada, su mente poco a poco fue bombardeada por los recuerdos de aquella noche cuando llego a la mansión, aquel dolor insoportable, aquel infierno que vivía todos los días desde su llegada, cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir las asquerosas manos del peli negro recorriendo su cuerpo y en un hábil movimiento el peli negro arranco de un solo jalón la playera con la que ella solía dormir.

-Has sido una niña muy mala-Dijo el pelinegro con una voz demasiado tétrica enmarcando la última palabra –Esta vez no tendré compasión contigo, ¿Vez esto?- Pregunto arqueando una ceja –Anda Sakura, abre los ojos y ve lo que hare con tu preciada playera-

Al escuchar aquella frase solo atino a abrir los ojos como platos –No por favor, hare lo que usted quiera, pero por favor-Rogo desesperada mientras intentaba levantarse, pero un movimiento el pelinegro se posiciono sobre ella, con su mano derecha sostenía la playera y con la izquierda el cuello de la peli rosa.

-Es tu vida o la preciada camisa de tu padre, tu elijes- Le susurro fríamente al oído…

Aquella frase retumbo en la cabeza de la pequeña

-Contéstame- Grito Orochimaru exasperado al ver que la niña no decía absolutamente nada, solo estaba ahí inmóvil en la cama mientras un rio de lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, la presión que el pelinegro ejercía en el cuello de la pequeña cada vez era más y más fuerte, poco a poco los orbes jades de la peli rosa dejaban de mostrar vida…

Por la mente de la peli rosa pasaron un millón de recuerdos, su vida anterior cuando era feliz, sus padres y él, el chico de la voz fría…

 _A lo lejos pudo distinguir dos siluetas sumamente familiares que la llamaban por su nombre -Mama, papa- Grito feliz y empezó a correr tras ellos tratando de alcanzarlos, pero por más que corría no podía llegar a ellos –Mama, Papa espérenme por favor-Gritaba desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos escucho como aquella fría voz le hablaba –Aun no es tiempo, Sakura- y pudo distinguirlo, vio como él chico de la voz fría le extendía la mano_

Hacia un par de minutos que el pelinegro había dejado de ejercer presión en el cuello de la peli rosa –Maldita sea reacciona- Grito desesperado, cuando Sakura por fin reacciono abrió los ojos a la par que jalaba aire y tosía un poco.

-Niña estúpida me has dado un gran susto- Grito furiosamente a la par que le daba un golpe en la cara, se levantó furioso y salió de su habitación azotando la puerta…

-Kabuto, Kabuto-Sus gritos resonaban por toda la mansión, estaba más que furioso, por un breve instante pensó que había acabado con la vida de la peli rosa, todo por culpa de Kabuto, él, y solo él era el único culpable de que estuviera colérico, como se había atrevido a cortar el cabello de su hermosa flor de cerezo de aquella manera

-Dígame Orochimaru-sama- Dijo fríamente el peli plata sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Al escuchar aquella voz, solo atino a darle otro golpe en la mejilla

Kabuto solo bufo molesto, aun no entendía porque Orochimaru estaba tan furioso con él, si él solo se limitó a seguir órdenes, él no tenía la culpa de nada, la culpa era de esa mocosa, ella había sido quien hizo enojar a Orochimaru, él no había hecho nada…

-Saca a Sakura de mi habitación, llévala a su cuarto- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro para después dar media vuelta, dejándolo solo en aquel largo y lúgubre pasillo

-Como usted ordene Orochimaru-sama- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

El peli plata se dirigió a la habitación del peli negro a paso veloz, al llegar abrió la puerta de par en par y busco rápido con la mirada a la peli rosa, al verla tendida en la cama solo acomodo sus lentes, entro y camino hacia la misma, al verla se percató rápidamente de la marca que tenía el cuello…

-Así que por eso Orochimaru-sama estaba furioso- Dijo en susurro casi inaudible para después agregar fríamente –Maldita sea, sigues viva estúpida- al percatarse de que la pequeña aun respiraba con dificultad

-Levante en este instante- Grito furioso, pues ahora que se encontraba solo con ella, se desquitaría de todos los golpes que el peli negro le propino minutos antes –Maldita mocosa levante ahora mismo, o seré yo quien termine lo que Orochimaru-sama no termino- al ver que la pequeña simplemente no se movía jalo las sabanas haciendo que ella callera de la cama y su cuerpo se impactara contra el piso.

El peli plata se acercó y puso su pie sobre su espalda, estaba a punto de patearla cuando pudo escuchar como Orochimaru lo llamaba –Tsk- Chasqueo la lengua se acercó hasta la peli rosa y la tomo entre sus brazos –Parece ser que esta vez te has salvado, pero ya me vengare- Le susurro fríamente al oído.

Ante aquella frase la pequeña solo suspiro y trago saliva, pues sabía perfectamente lo que Kabuto podía ser capaz de hacer, el peli plata solo sonrió de manera altanera al ver el rostro de la pequeña lleno de terror…

Continuara…

* * *

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Diganme que les ha parecido este capitulo, les gusto? soy demaciado mala con Sakurita? hehehehe estare ansiosa de sus comentarios y por que no amenazas tambien, pues siento yo que estoy siendo muy mala con Sakura!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Lobalunallena:** muchas gracias por haberme agregado a tus favoritos y espero que esta historia te siga gustando

 **The Violet Girl:** Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este tambien te haya gustado! Se que puedo ser muy mala pues te dejo con la intriga siempre . pero es que luego empiezo a escribir y simplemente los capitulos me quedan asi hehehe, por cierto estoy tratando de conservar la personalidad de los personajes, **SPOILER ALERT** siento yo, que en algun momento la personalidad de Itachi puede cambiar conforme se acerca mas a Sakura, pero tratare de que el cambio no sea tan drastico, ademas de que el cambio si es que se da, sea gradual por eso me tomo algo de tiempo con los capitulos para que no todo valla tan apresurado...

 **MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Konichiwa mina-san!**

Aqui les traigo otro capi de esta historia...

Se que me tarde un poco en publicar gomene! pero el capitulo es un poco mas largo para compensarlo ^_^

Espero que sea de su agrado ^_^

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad del gran Masashi-Kishimoto sama, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia!

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

* * *

Capitulo 6

La mañana simplemente parecía eterna

-Joder- Bufo molesto un chico rubio mientras se tiraba en el pasto

-Vamos Deidara, si Gai-sensei se da cuenta de que te has detenido a la mitad de la clase, nos pondrá a correr más vueltas- Dijo un pelirrojo mientras le extendía su mano al rubio

-Demo, Sasori-sempai, esto es totalmente injusto, además el único que debería cumplir este castigo es Itachi-kun, por su culpa estamos en esta situación- Alego el ojiazul mientras recordaba la escena que vivieron en la mañana

 _-Uchiha Itachi- Dijo fuertemente un profesor de apariencia algo extraña, pues aquel conjunto de pants y sudadera simplemente era raro, pues era de un color verde demasiado llamativo además de que llevaba unos calentadores de color naranja sobre el pants, a pesar de que el calor de la mañana era insoportable, a este simplemente parecía no importarle –Uchiha Itachi- Volvió a decir, pero el pelinegro simplemente no aparecía, -Esta bien, comenzaremos con la clase, primero haremos un poco de calentamiento, vamos una vuelta completa a la cancha de foot-ball- Grito enérgico_

 _–_ _Que se vea que la llama de la juventud está viva dentro de todos ustedes- Agrego con una sonrisa en los labios mientras levantaba el brazo derecho a la par que les mostraba a todos un gran pulgar, a lo que los estudiantes solo respondieron con un gran suspiro_

 _Cuando todos sus compañeros se encontraban corriendo aquella larga vuelta pudieron divisar a lo lejos como Gai-sensei hablaba de una forma demasiado enérgica con un pelinegro, así que a paso sigiloso se acercaron para poder observar mejor que era lo que estaba pasando pues notaron que su sensei movía demasiado los brazos…_

 _-No es de su incumbencia, me va dejar entrar a la clase o me voy a otro lado a perder mi tiempo- Respondió fríamente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Gai_

 _-Muchachito insolente- Replico Gai-sensei demasiado molesto_

 _-¿Y bien?- Pregunto con algo de fastidio el pelinegro sin apartar la mirada del profesor_

 _Antes de que Gai pudiese decir algo se percató que todo el salón los estaba observando –Que hacen aquí- Pregunto molesto para después agregar -¿Quién les dijo que se detuvieran?-_

 _Ante aquella pregunta solo agacharon la mirada y tragaron saliva_

 _-Uchiha entra a la clase, aún faltan 50 minutos para que se acabe la sesión del día de hoy-Dijo en un tono de voz bastante molesto –Y ¿saben lo que haremos hoy?-Pregunto mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ante aquella acción los estudiantes de nueva cuenta tragaron saliva, pues sabían por experiencia propia que su sensei era un fanático del ejercicio y era capaz de ponerlos a hacer 500 abdominales de un solo golpe sin tomar descanso._

 _-Como veo que les gusta escuchar conversaciones privadas vamos a correr lo que reste de la clase y pueden agradecérselo al señor Uchiha- Agrego con sorna mientras veía como una aura negra se apoderaba de todos sus estudiantes y le dirigían una mirada de odio a Itachi, al cual simplemente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo como sus compañeros lo miraban, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos algo que para cierto pelirrojo no pasó desapercibido…_

-Anda venga ya Deidara- Volvió a decir un chico pelirrojo mientras levantaba a su amigo del suelo –Ya solo faltan 10 minutos para que se acabe la clase- Agrego a manera de darle ánimos al rubio

-Que gran consuelo-Dijo Deidara en un tono sarcástico

Por su lado un peli negro solo seguía corriendo absorto en sus pensamientos -¿Por qué?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez -¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esa pequeña molestia de cabello rosado?- Se reprendió a si mismo–Lo que pase con ella simplemente no es mi problema- Dijo por lo bajo mientras sacudía su cabeza tratando de apartar de su mente aquellas imágenes de la peli rosa.

A lo lejos se escuchó un silbato el cual anunciaba el final de la clase, todos se detuvieron al instante, a excepción de cierto pelinegro que seguía corriendo.

-Itachi-kun- Susurro Deidara mientras veía a su amigo como continuaba corriendo

-Venga Deidara, será mejor que lo alancemos- Dijo Sasori mientras le daba un leve golpe en la espalda a la par de que comenzaba a correr

-Joder- Dijo el rubio por lo bajo para después seguirle el paso

Finalmente el pelirrojo le dio alcance -Itachi, la clase ha terminado-Dijo fuertemente mientras lo tomaba del brazo, haciendo que este se detuviera abruptamente

-Akasuna- Susurro levente el pelinegro mientras miraba al piso y su respiración era demasiado entre cortada

-Uchiha- Replico el pelirrojo

Cuando el rubio les dio alcance solo atino a tirarse sobre el pasto y trato de decir en un tono molesto-Itachi-kun, me debes una botella de agua bien grande-

El pelinegro solo bufo, aparto un par de mechones que cubrían su rostro, rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar dejando al rubio y al pelirrojo a media cancha

-Joder, que le pasa a este tipo- Chillo el rubio mientras hacia un leve puchero

Sasori solo sonrió de medio lado –Ha estado pensando demasiado eso es todo, desde ayer hay algo que no lo ha dejado en paz-Dijo por lo bajo haciendo que el rubio solo le dedicara una mirada confundida

-Venga Deidara, no me hagas caso- Dijo serenamente –Anda vallamos a las duchas antes de que se haga más tarde y no podamos entrar a la siguiente clase-Agrego serenamente mientras emprendía el paso hacia el gimnasio de la escuela.

"Las mismas clases, las mismas personas, todo era igual, nada nunca va a cambiar" se repetía mentalmente el peli negro mientras miraba por la ventana del salón sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase de algebra, al paso de 40 largos y tediosos minutos se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo.

-Venga chicos hoy es día de pizza en la cafetería-Grito enérgico un rubio mientras se paraba frente a sus amigos

-Sí que eres una molestia-Dijo el pelinegro mientras le lanzaba una mirada que lo fulmino un par de veces

-Vamos Uchiha, no te desquites con Deidara- Dijo el pelirrojo serenamente

-Akasuna-

-Uchiha-

El rubio no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando pero el ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado y él se sentía tan fuera de lugar como si estuviese siendo succionado por un agujero negro, solo se limitaba a mirar a cada uno, tratando de entender que significaba el duelo de miradas que Itachi intercambiaba con Sasori.

-Ya te lo dije Deidara, el Uchiha está molesto porque algo no lo ha dejado en paz, solo está pensando demasiado-Dijo mordazmente mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello rompiendo el contacto visual que segundos atrás había mantenido contra Itachi

-Akasuna-Bufo molesto el pelinegro mientras continuaba lanzándole una mirada altiva llena orgullo

-¿Acaso me equivoco Uchiha?-Pregunto en un tono retador -Sea lo que haya pasado el día de ayer de verdad te afecto demasiado, y dudo mucho que se relacione con tu pequeño hermano, ya que por lo regular tu mal genio no dura más de 24 horas, pero esto es distinto y me temo que no eres capaz de aceptar que un simple factor, llamémosle una persona te haya sacado de balance- El pelirrojo solo se limitó a sonreír de medio lado

-Estas equivocado Akasuna- Escupió el pelinegro furioso mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta, en aquel momento simplemente odiaba a su amigo, como era posible que él pudiese saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-No entiendo nada-Bufo molesto el rubio mientras veía como Itachi salía del salón sin decir palabra alguna, estaba a punto de ir tras él, cuando sintió como Sasori lo tomaba del brazo

-Déjalo necesita estar solo-

-Pero- Replico Deidara

-Aun no entiendes nada ¿verdad?-Inquirió el pelirrojo mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su mentón y cerraba los ojos por un instante, para finalmente suspirar –Itachi me ha llamado Akasuna, por si no lo has notado, así que simplemente está tratando de poner una barrera para que no nos acerquemos a él, o mejor dicho está tratando de evitar que yo me acerque a el-

-Pero-Dijo el rubio algo confundido

A lo que Sasori solo sonrió de medio lado –Aun sigues sin entender, ¿Qué sabes de Uchiha Itachi? –Pregunto serenamente

El rubio cerró los ojos por un momento y puso su mano derecha sobre su mentón- mmmm…Pues que es mister cubito de hielo, su familia es una de las más ricas en todo Tokio además de ser el mejor de la clase y un buen tipo a veces- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Sasori solo sonrió ante aquel comentario, pues era increíble que después de haber pasado 3 años con el Uchiha aun este seguía siendo un misterio para el rubio –Eso es prácticamente nada Deidara, en cambio yo te puedo decir muchas cosas de Uchiha Itachi, pero creo que no es tema de conversación para este momento-Explico con algo de malicia

-Ehhh, pero…pero…Sasori-sempai- Dijo Deidara inflando sus cachetes haciendo un pequeño puchero, el pelirrojo solo sonrió, era increíble que su amigo algunas veces pudiese ser tan infantil -¿Cómo es que se tanto de Uchiha Itachi? –Pregunto hábilmente antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo más –Digamos que solo soy un buen observador- Susurro levemente

Ante aquella frase Deidara solo lo miro con cara de asombro mientras trataba de entender lo que su amigo había querido decir

-Anda vayamos por la pizza antes de que se termine-Agrego el pelirrojo sacando de sus cavilaciones al rubio…

-¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? –Se preguntaba una y otra vez cierto pelinegro mientras se recargaba sobre la reja que dividía el área de primaria con el área de secundaria

Al salir del salón simplemente había comenzado a vagar sin rumbo por toda la escuela, quería estar solo, no podía soportar la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez su amigo pudiese estar en lo correcto

-Sacarme de mi balance- Susurro levemente –Akasuna debe de estar loco, todo es como siempre nada ha cambiado- Agrego molesto mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba su cara para sentir la leve brisa del viento.

A lo lejos un pequeño niño de facciones finas y de cabello negro azulado pudo divisar aquella silueta tan familiar –Itachi-niichan- Grito fuertemente el pequeño mientras corría hacia la reja agitando su mano tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

El cual simplemente no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano hasta que pudo escuchar como este lo llamaba de una manera que a su parecer era demasiado molesta

–Oniichan- Dijo lleno de felicidad el pequeño azabache pues era demasiado extraño que pudiese ver a su hermano durante las clases, para el pequeño Sasuke su hermano era simplemente un misterio tan solo una sombra que recorría los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha

-Itachi-niichan- Susurro nuevamente para después sonreírle

-Sasuke- Escupió molesto

Algo que para el menor de los Uchihas no pasó desapercibido borrando todo rastro de felicidad que se había dibujado en su rosto

En su corta edad jamás había pasado más de 15 minutos en compañía de Itachi, aun no lograba entender por qué su hermano lo despreciaba tanto, él solo quería ser como él, ser el mejor y por fin recibir la aprobación de su padre.

-¿A caso estas perdido oniichan?- Pregunto inocentemente, mientras un deje de tristeza era enmarcado en el tono de su voz.

-No Sasuke- Hizo una breve pausa mientras rodaba los ojos -No estoy perdido y si lo estuviese nunca buscaría tu ayuda-Dijo mordazmente estaba dispuesto a irse cuando pudo sentir como una pequeña mano lo había agarrado del saco del uniforme

-Onii-chan- Susurro levemente pero antes de que el pequeño azabache pudiese decir algo más, Itachi solo movió su brazo rompiendo aquel agarre, para después dedicarle una mirada llena de desdén y desprecio por encima del hombro

–Entiéndelo de una vez Sasuke, jamás seremos amigos, jamás cruzaremos más de dos palabras, solo quizás cuando mi madre este presente, pero entiéndelo de una maldita vez jamás podrás ser como yo y deja ya tu absurda obsesión por conseguir la aprobación de Fugaku Uchiha, deja de ser tan estúpido y vive tu vida- Después de aquella frase simplemente bufo molesto y comenzó a caminar dejando al pequeño bastantemente confundido

-Deja de ser tan estúpido y vive tu vida- Aquella frase resonaba en la cabeza del pequeño ¿Qué era lo que su hermano le habría querido decir? Aun era demasiado pequeño para poder entender cosas tan complejas como lo era su hermano mayor.

-Itachi-niichan- Susurro por lo bajo mientras una a una las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas y caían al suelo -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Si yo solo quiero ser como tú, quiero que papa se sienta orgulloso de mi como lo está de ti- Dijo con su voz un poco entre cortada por el llanto…

-Itachi-kun- Susurro un chico rubio mientras veía a su amigo caminar por los pasillos de aquel imponente colegio –Nee Sasori-sempai- Agrego ladeando la cabeza mientras seguía a su amigo con la mirada y lo observaba perderse entre la multitud

Sasori solo suspiro profundamente –Estará bien-Susurro levemente mientras le daba un sorbo a su lata de refresco…

-Así que Sakura no vino a clases- Dijo de manera preocupada una rubia de pelo largo peinado en dos coletas bajas, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y veía por la ventana de su oficina.

Una chica pelinegra solo suspiro profundamente mientras observaba una taza de té humeante que se encontraba entre sus manos

-Tranquila Shizune, Sakura estará bien, probablemente fueron demasiadas emociones el día de ayer, tu misma me has dicho que la encontraste durmiendo a la hora de la salida, lo más probable es que este sumamente agotada- Dijo gentilmente la rubia sacando de sus cavilaciones a la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, Tsunade-san, pero- Susurro levemente –Aun así no puedo-

-Evitar preocuparte por ella- Dijo la rubia en un susurro terminando la frase de la otra -¿Por qué no vamos a verla, después de clases? –Pregunto gentilmente –Quizás eso te ayude a calmarte- Agrego rápidamente mientras giraba su cuerpo para de nuevo observar por la ventana

Aunque trataba de aparentar que estaba tranquila, no podía evitar preocuparse por la pequeña, pues Sakura era como una hija para ella, desde que la conoció no pudo evitar aquel sentimiento…

Apenas llevaba un par de meses trabajando como enfermera de aquel prestigioso colegio, y siempre eran los mismos casos, raspones, resfriados leves, pero luego estuvo ella, aquella niña con el cabello de un extraño color rosa y esos ojos tan hermosos pero que a la par denotaban una tristeza infinita

 _-Tsunade-sensei- Dijo desesperadamente una pelinegra que entraba a toda prisa a la enfermería cargando a una pequeña peli rosa_

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su silla, al notar a la pequeña pido que la dejara en una de las camas para después comenzar a revisarla -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto a la par que le tomaba el pulso a la peli rosa_

 _-Estábamos en clase de educación física, cuando de repente Sakura cayó al suelo- Respondió sumamente preocupada la pelinegra_

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras lentamente abría los ojos y su mirada se dirigía a los ojos color café claro de la rubia_

 _-Tranquila cariño, estas en la enfermería, al parecer sufriste un desmayo- Dijo en un tono de voz sumamente maternal mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre la frente de la pequeña –Dime, ¿Tomaste agua mientras estabas realizando los ejercicios en clase?- Pregunto gentilmente_

 _La pequeña solo desvió su mirada –No te preocupes cariño, lo que te paso no es tu culpa- Agrego pensando que la pequeña tenía miedo de hablar porque pudiese pensar que la castigarían, de repente se escuchó un ruido que provenía del estómago de la peli rosa -¿Desayunaste hoy pequeña? –Pregunto un poco preocupada, pero de nuevo la peli rosa solo desvió la mirada_

 _-Shizune-sensei, ¿Dónde está? Tengo que regresar a clases- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible_

 _-Aquí estoy Sakura-chan- Respondió rápidamente la pelinegra –Vamos anda ¿Por qué no le contestas a Tsunade-sensei?- Agrego mientras acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de la pequeña_

 _"_ _Algo no anda bien aquí" Pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que conectaba al área de enfermería con su oficina y le hizo una seña a Shizune para que fuese con ella_

 _-Sakura-chan regreso en un momento vale- Dijo la pelinegra mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta_

 _-Hay algo que no me gusta- Dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio haciendo un ademan para que la pelinegra también tomara asiento_

 _-Tsunade-sensei, Sakura es una niña muy especial hace unos meses atrás perdió a sus padres y aún no ha podido recuperarse del todo- Dijo con un aire de tristeza enmarcado en el tono de su voz_

 _-¿Crees que por eso no quiera comer?-Pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de sus labios posando la mirada sobre los orbes negros de Shizune, pero antes de que esta pudiese responder algo, agrego seriamente –Quizás, pero aun así la persona que se está encargando de ella, debería prestar más atención y si es necesario obligarla a comer-_

 _-Hablare de esto con su tutor- Dijo la pelinegra casi en un susurro_

 _-Por lo mientras por que no traes el lonche de la pequeña, necesita comer inmediatamente, en el almuerzo podemos comprarle algo más para comer- Ordeno estrictamente a la pelinegra_

 _-Hai, Tsunade sensei- Tras aquella frase Shizune salió a paso de veloz de la enfermería_

 _Al paso de unos minutos la pelinegra regreso a la enfermería, llevaba en sus manos una pequeña bolsa de color rosa –Aquí está el almuerzo de Sakura-chan-Dijo mientras ponía la pequeña bolsa sobre el escritorio de Tsunade_

 _-Está bien Shizune, yo me encargo- Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la bolsa y se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura_

 _-Tsunade-sensei- Susurro la pelinegra_

 _-Descuida, hablare un poco con ella y la hare comer algo- Dijo gentilmente a lo que la pelinegra solo sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia –De acuerdo, tengo que volver a clases- Dijo casi en un susurro lleno de resignación pues no quería dejar sola a la peli rosa, pero ella podía confiar en Tsunade._

 _"_ _Esto no pesa casi nada" Pensaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a la cama, al llegar puso la bolsa sobre el regazo de la peli rosa, la cual solo abrió los ojos como plato_

 _-Venga Sakura-chan, tienes que ser buena niña y comerte tu lonche- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a sentarse en la cama_

 _-No tengo hambre-Susurro levemente, pero su estómago la estaba traicionando pues se escuchó como rugió nuevamente_

 _-Venga que a mí no me puedes engañar- Dijo mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de la niña, al ver que Sakura no hacia el intento por abrir la bolsa, Tsunade en un hábil movimiento la abrió y saco la cajita de bento, pero al destaparla se topó con la sorpresa de que no había comida ahí dentro._

 _-Sakura- Susurro levemente mientras veía como la pequeña agachaba la mirada –Esta bien, espera un momento ok?- A lo que la peli rosa solo asintió con la cabeza_

 _-Estaba pensando en comer mi almuerzo pero no quiero hacerlo sola, así que toma- Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pequeña y le entregaba una onigiri –Dime Sakura-chan, que le paso a tu lonche- Pregunto mientras observaba como la pequeña prácticamente devoraba aquella bola de arroz._

 _-Lo tire- Dijo en un susurro mientras se atragantaba con la comida_

 _-¿De verdad?-Replico Tsunade enmarcando una ceja, la peli rosa de nuevo agacho el rostro dejando que un par de mechones escondieran su mirada –Sakura-chan, no es bueno que no comas, sé que extrañas a tus padres pero a ellos no les gustaría verte triste y enferma- Agrego gentilmente mientras le dejaba 2 onigiris más en su regazo –Anda se buena niña y termina de comer-_

 _Aunque la peli rosa le había dicho que había tirado la comida, algo en ella no creyó aquella frase, sentía que la pequeña le estaba ocultando algo, pero no quiso indagar en más detalles, pues era muy probable que ella no dijese nada…_

Tsunade suspiro profundamente

-¿Ocurre algo Tsunade-sensei?- Pregunto la pelinegra interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

-No, nada- Replico rápidamente mientras se volteaba y de nuevo le dirigía la mirada –Esta tarde después de clases iremos a visitar a la pequeña Sakura-

Continuara…

* * *

Y bueno que les ha parecido este capitulo?

Se que la historia puede parecer un poco lenta porque aun no hay mucho ItaSaku (por ahora) pero no me gusta apresurar las cosas hehehe pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado este capitulo ^_^

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **The Violet Girl:** Para este capi tome en cuenta tu sugerencia, se que quizas aun repito algunas palabrillas pero estoy trabajando en ello ^_^

 **Dulce-chan:** Si lo se, soy mala con Sakurita . pero bueno es lo que mi loca mente me dicta a escribir en mis ratos de inspiración

 **Neftis:** Me da mucho gusto que te estes enamorando de mi historia ^_^ y de verdad espero que te haya gustado este capitulo


End file.
